


【AC4/VR】海图

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: ABO - Fandom, Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag
Genre: ABO, M/M, little dom/sub
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 杰克·瑞克汉是个允许标记的Omega男妓，令查尔斯·范恩意外的是，他还有自己的船。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 偏历史向背景的架空，安妮和杰克的岁数差变小，杰克和查尔斯的认识时间靠后（历史上查尔斯在杰克老家住过好几年，极可能他们很早就认识了）。  
> 一篇ABO混合Dom/Sub设定的产物。虽然如此我对于所有的做爱场面都想用“于是他们干了个爽”一言以蔽之，留下评论我会尽快完结的。

1.  
范恩的船在码头靠岸的时候，他清楚地看到了那艘船——那艘整个拿骚都在议论的船，一面黑底的骷髅旗在它的主桅杆上猎猎飘扬。

所有的人都在议论那面旗帜。这样触目惊心、毫不遮掩的自我标榜，足以激起最胆小者胸中的豪情。

但范恩并不想对此发表任何评论。这种对战斗毫无裨益的行为在他看来只不过是虚荣心的产物，稍加不慎它还会害死干他这一行的人，海军会据此在几百码之外就对他们开火、直到把他们赶尽杀绝。

他穿过拥挤的人群，忍受着混杂在一起的酒味、汗味还有各色费洛蒙气息。有些他的船员沉湎于在这里找乐子，而他寻到木板搭成的楼梯，径直走了上去。

“只需两个西班牙金币，他就能让你享受标记带来的快感，而且完全不用担心任何后遗症。”  
身为Beta的胖女人把两枚金币收进手里，为他打开了二楼最里侧的门。

海风穿过夜幕的屏障，略微带走了一点范恩皮肤上的热度，连带着费洛蒙的气息一起。随后他迈进那扇门，在浓烈得近乎刺鼻的酒精味道中敏锐地捕捉到Omega的甘甜。

身后传来落锁的声音，他穿过纱质帷幕，忍住想把这些布料撕毁的冲动，很快找到了这甘甜的来源——  
那是个男人。

这个据说可以被“随意标记”而不必担心任何后果的Omega男妓陷在一堆锦缎织物里，被羽毛枕头和柔软垫子包围着，额头上扎着一块金色手帕，亚麻色的半长头发湿漉漉地贴在额角和脖颈上。范恩注意到比起其他男妓，他似乎有些不必要的强壮。但同时他也注意到，眼前的男人长着一张比其他人都更好看的脸，特别是那双浅色的灰蓝眼睛，正在眉骨下的阴影里毫不闪躲地盯着他。

“我本没对这个夜晚抱有如此高的期待。”  
男人说，声音是被烈酒浸泡成的沙哑。

范恩没有说话，慢慢蹲下来，伸出手。对方没有闪躲，任他抚摸自己轮廓分明的下巴和脸颊。范恩突然加重了力道，男人被迫仰起头，把脆弱的咽喉暴露在他眼前。

“他们说我可以随便标记你。”

范恩喃喃自语。他没有忽视眼前这个男人身上的朗姆酒味儿，他正是这个房间里酒精和费洛蒙的源头，范恩甚至也看到了眼前那块胸口皮肤上闪亮的痕迹——他的舌尖几乎能尝到那佳酿。

“他们说的是真的。”

男人的手臂绕上他的颈子，自动把自己送到他嘴边。  
范恩用手按着对方的后颈，用力地吸进一大口Omega的费洛蒙。原始的本能在他血液里流淌奔腾，而他不打算对其加以抑制。

他知道自己和其他海盗在这方面的区别。作为一个Alpha，他只发泄而不滥交。在最初的几个妓女纷纷对他关上再次交易的大门之后，他意识到自己作为床伴离合格相去甚远。而船上的Omega少之又少，遑论合他意的。  
眼下有一个可以任他标记的美味Omega，任哪个Alpha都无法招架，范恩也不例外。

“你和别人都不一样。”  
他们沉默地放纵着费洛蒙，彼此都无意说更多的话。只是身为Omega的男人用后面含着范恩，主动颤着腰翻过身去的时候说了这么一句，范恩偏了偏头，决定不去追究这句话是否真实存在，掐紧眼前筋肉结实的细腰径直冲了进去。  
别人或许在床上很会多说一些甜言蜜语，可是范恩不会。  
他的粗暴招致男人下意识的挣扎，范恩加了一些力气制住他，丝毫不在乎这会在对方的手臂和躯干上留下多可怖的痕迹。通常情况下他的床伴用来表达抗拒的便只剩下喉咙，而这不会激起他半点怜悯心。但是男人用沙哑的嗓音断断续续地发出高亢的呻吟，夹有一两声不加掩饰的哭腔。他的内腔很快涌出大量液体，范恩甚至能感觉到那柔软的内腔入口有多么自觉主动地蹭上来、渴望他的耕耘。

他今夜的床伴——一个可以让人任意标记的男妓，本就与其他人都不一样。

范恩忽然很想看着他的脸。他想起这是一个多么好看的男人，而在对方向他展示了莫大的包容之后，他第一次有了兴趣，想看看那人脸上是什么样的神情。  
他这么做了，用超人的意志退出来，再将对方重新翻过身，把他的双手压在头侧重新进入。男人浅灰蓝色眼睛里的水不断从眼角流下去，颧骨被情欲染成不正常的红色，原本扎在额上的金色手帕早已散开掉落在枕衾之间，汗湿的头发贴在他的额角和脸侧。  
那双眼睛几乎失焦，但紧接着范恩看到他回看了自己一眼，自下而上的一眼。范恩确信那是某种暗示，而作为回应，他吐出胸中灼热的喘息，一下重似一下地闯进了生殖腔。

最终范恩达到了促使他到这儿来的那个目的——享受标记一个Omega的快感。他在男人的生殖腔里成结，感受着浸满自己体液的湿软内壁不受控制地吮吸抽动、一点点被自己完全撑开，亚麻色头发的男人颤抖着发出长长的哀叫。范恩甚至还在这个过程里向里陷了一点，逼出一声陡然拔高的泣音。

但范恩告诉自己不要为之所动。他紧紧地贴着对方的后背，等着结消退的同时，在人耳边哑声说：  
“你又不是第一次被人标记。”

“……你太大了。”  
他得到对方咬着牙从喉咙里发出的呜咽，用不甘和抗争的姿态包裹着的顺从词句。这超过了范恩的预料，于是他伸出手臂，拥住了男人的胸膛，细碎地咬着汗湿的后颈皮肤。  
——那是腺体所在的位置。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
海上的第一缕阳光照到范恩眼皮上的时候他睁开眼，他赤裸的漂亮床伴安稳地睡在他身边，他们在夜里痴缠了不知多少回，在黎明到来前筋疲力竭地双双睡去。此时此刻范恩的皮肤还依稀记得湿黏的触感，甚至让他一时无法分辨那些体液是否还未干涸。更加无法忽视的是第二性别腺体感知到的——他给出去的、身边男人身上带着的标记。有那么一瞬间，范恩觉得自己找到了难能可贵的平和。也许这就是标记的作用——他开始有点明白为什么那么多人追求标记了，同另一个第二性别与自己契合的人定下的生理联结安抚了他的精神。然而他只能在这里、此时此刻享受这份平静，等他离开之后，这份标记就会被单方面抹除掉。  
那不是什么容易的办法，范恩大概能猜到这一点。即便是妓女，标记也仅代表着她们找到了心上人从良。也许是作为自然给Omega的补偿，抹除标记是只属于他们的特权。尽管如此，还是鲜少有愿意接受任意标记的Omega性工作者，哪怕这一晚的收入会是其他晚上的六七倍甚至几十倍（至于真正的富豪在宅子里的秘密我们暂且不提）。当然这也许和女性Omega格外高的受孕率有关，男性Omega的受孕率仅在其次，而愿意接受任意标记的男妓，范恩也只见过这一个。  
范恩把手放在男人的后颈和腰上，注视着不远处笼罩在阳光里印度风格的靠垫，自言自语般轻声：  
“我想让你上我的船。”

时间就此静止。他几乎能感受到标记借由腺体传递在血液里的鼓动，人们说标记永远是趋向联结而不是分裂的，它受潜意识支配，同时也反映潜意识，而此刻他清晰地感知到他的标记为之欢欣的是什么事：他们会在一起。

严格来讲，范恩这句由费洛蒙做主说出的话并不是说给男人听的——毕竟对他来说对方还陷在睡梦里。然而他并没能长久地沉醉在这份令他自得的安宁幻象中：  
“我有自己的船。”

短暂的惊诧之后范恩嗤笑了出来：  
“那我猜你的船连港口都开不出去。”

也许他是个船妓。船上水手中也会有Omega，数量不多但的确有，出于金钱或者是证明自己的目的上船，不可避免地性生活混乱。但像他这样的，如果真的向其他小伙子大敞门户，范恩甚至不认为他能撑过十天的航程。

但他没有得到回答。男人自顾自伸展他猫一般柔韧的躯体，而范恩坐起身，欣赏片刻那肌肉舒展的线条与色泽，随后穿好衣服，花了三秒钟犹豫是否该用一个吻作别这个拥有自己标记的男人、和这个安宁的早晨。最终他什么都没做，转身离开了房间。

在接下来的一天里的某个时候，他大概会经历一阵短暂的心悸，之后标记就会被抹除。而无论抹除标记的Omega会经受什么，作为Alpha，夜幕降临后他就可以毫无负担地给出另一个标记。  
——前提是他能再找到另一个愿意被任意标记的男妓。

范恩回到自己的船上，大副带着一些水手在甲板上忙着检修或是其他事，他不关心——他本该关心。  
有一些船陆陆续续离开码头，桅杆上飘着形状和花纹各异的黑色旗帜。大多甚至不能称之为旗帜，范恩认为那无非就是一些破布条。开了先河的那艘船倒是一直泊在海湾里，同码头保持着一定距离。范恩趴在船舷上看着那自顾自飘扬的骷髅图案，等待标记的宣判。

“船长。”  
他本想就这么耗尽夜幕降临之前的日落，听到有人在背后叫他而回头，看见自己船上一个大胡子水手和另一个他没见过的、肩膀略窄的瘦削年轻男人站在一起：“有人想要见你。”  
“我不招新人，特别是瘦弱的。”  
范恩不打算浪费时间，陌生的年轻人却开口了：“‘游侠号’是艘漂亮的船，范恩船长，而我的船长希望能邀主人到他的船上一叙。”  
范恩重新回过头去，审视这个陌生的、听上去变声期过渡不完全的年轻人：“哪一艘？”

对方扬起手臂指向一个方向——正是那艘挂着骷髅黑旗的漂亮双桅船。  
“我不认识你们船长，或是那艘船上的任何一个人。你们船长难道不知道，两个船长要见面，最好是在岸上找个酒馆坐下来？”  
范恩冷笑。  
”您不必害怕，我们船长只是因为身体原因无法离开船长室，绝不会加害于您。事实上，他坚称与您有过不浅的交情，您一定会对他要跟您谈的交易感兴趣的。“

这个水手虽然年轻，说话时眼神却敢于直视范恩的眼睛，言语间带足了狂劲。他面对的是个年轻的Alpha，意识到这一点的范恩不自觉为此捏起拳头，他的大副这时察觉到了什么，走上前来，范恩扬起手示意没事，看着眼前比自己矮一头的年轻人。对方昂着头回看他，场面一度僵持，最终范恩吩咐大副：”准备小船，送我们过去。“

范恩独自和年轻水手登上了那艘双桅船，嘱咐大副随时准备接应。他注意到双桅船上有一部分水手聚集在船首区域，而其他人似乎都在甲板下的水手室里。他走下甲板，奇怪于这里淡薄的费洛蒙气息，按理说一艘船上的水手不可能全部都是Beta，而他心如擂鼓。

不是因为害怕或是紧张、或任何一种大脑主导的情绪，范恩知道促使心跳加快的是什么。  
——甲板下面应当喷洒了一定的费洛蒙阻隔剂，这也从一方面解释了为什么水手们都在舱里：吸入过量这种气体对于正常人是不必要且有害的。  
他们快步穿过走廊，在尽头的门前站定，范恩的右手按在自己的腰侧，他注意到自己新同伴的左手亦有同样的动作。  
年轻水手用右手为他打开了门，而范恩几乎被迎面涌出的费洛蒙推了个踉跄——  
这便是能解释水手们活动区域的第二个方面了：这艘船有一个正处于发情期的Omega船长。

一柄火枪抵在范恩后腰上，迫他走进屋内。范恩听见门在身后关严落锁，又一柄利刃架在他的喉咙前。  
”我可不喜欢这种待客之道。“  
他阴沉地说，放出自己的费洛蒙稀释空气中浓烈的Omega气息。握着利刃的手一动不动，却修长白皙，显然是一只女人的手。范恩顺着看过去，瞥见了一张美丽的女子脸庞。

他在拿骚酒馆里见过这张脸，记得它的主人有一头令人印象深刻的红发。安妮·伯尼，女性Beta，也是男性水手们的梦中情人，最近出差在外酒馆暂交别人打理，范恩可不知道她竟然还会上船。

”收起刀吧，安妮，你不是他的对手。“  
船长室的主人不在战术桌后面的椅子上，而是在靠近窗边的长沙发椅上，裹着一堆布料半躺半坐。范恩循声望去，立刻认出了这位他”从未谋面“的船长——

”杰克·瑞克汉，范恩船长，昨夜非常美妙。“

范恩迟钝地嗅到费洛蒙之中的朗姆酒香。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
他腰上已经没有东西在顶着了，但范恩打赌，只要他动就会立刻被火药打出两个窟窿。

”我并非总是违约来打扰主顾。“杰克的声音像是漂浮在空间之外，范恩控制不住地盯着那两片性感的薄唇一分一合，盯着那色泽湿润透亮的红色，他的名字叫杰克·瑞克汉，“Calico”白衣，现在他想起他记忆里听过的名字，游荡在海上的魅魔，可是没人提起过他是一个Omega。  
现在是他的Omega。

“……发情期，只好不得不请你过来，我需要你下一次出海时和我在一起。”  
说话对于此时的瑞克汉来说似乎不太容易，范恩听得出来他的声音还哑着，和早晨他离开时一模一样。

“等等，你刚才说什么发情期？”  
范恩没有计较瑞克汉的语气完全不是询问式。

“我想是你提前了我的发情期，你昨夜的行为。”  
瑞克汉倨傲地抬起下巴，闭上眼睛似乎无意再多说话，一只手绞紧了身边的丝绸。范恩敏锐地洞察到他下面的布料一定早已湿透，那个地方也许不是空的，而无论填在里面用以解渴的东西是什么，都一定渐渐失去效力了。

“我们希望你能好好照顾他。发情期的Omega没有办法强行抹除标记，而因为你的标记，他也无法和别的Alpha交欢。”  
安妮这时说话了，她的短刀已经入鞘，手依然放在刀柄上。“我们最晚明天一早就会出海，杰克希望这一次你和我们在一起，并且替他掌管这艘船。”

事实上，没有Alpha能够从此时的处境里脱身，费洛蒙无法骗人，范恩也没有拒绝的理由，他只是惯性地不为任何事物奴役，费洛蒙也不行。  
在他说话和行动之前，瑞克汉再次说话了：  
“安妮，你们出去吧。”

范恩侧过头，安妮和枪手显然还想说什么，最终只是用警告的眼神看了他一眼便一起离开了房间。

他不知道安妮和杰克存在什么关系，但是安妮和那位枪手一定不是普通关系。然而范恩没有心思再想下去，杰克·瑞克汉——他的Omega正仰起头，用和昨夜如出一辙的神情看着他，说：“求你，查尔斯。”

范恩不记得自己是怎么走过去的，他只记得杰克的手臂沿着他的腰攀援而上，他们胶着地接吻，好似一对恩爱多年的甜蜜伴侣。然后他把瑞克汉从沙发椅上拽下来，双双滚倒在船板上。  
他的手被抓着向下面探，果然那里已经汁水淋漓弄得一片狼藉。范恩抽出原先填在那里的木制假阳具，扔到一边：  
“它已经不能满足你了吗。”

“你明明知道……”  
瑞克汉红着眼拉住他的胳膊，赤裸的下身拼命地向范恩身上贴，皮革和金属的配饰没几下就在他的皮肤上磨出红痕。

范恩长出一口气，他们的标记在血液里疯狂鼓动，催促着他照料自己的Omega，提醒他他们的结合将会多么快乐。这是他从未经历过的，而瑞克汉用嘶哑的气声呢喃他的名字，他们第一次的时候怎么会没有告诉他自己的名字，瑞克汉是唯一一个能把这个一半英国人都用的名字咬出独一无二味道的人。

他们一整夜都滚在一处，期间范恩听到门外一阵动静，有人敲门。 ——从敲门的方式他认出了门外自己的大副，并且不难推断出门外应当站着至少三个人。 他用手指填住瑞克汉的嘴，把Omega的浪声压下去一些，听到门外大副难堪地咳嗽了一下，提高了音量喊他：“船长？” 范恩把自己退出来，手臂撑在瑞克汉两侧深深吸气，再把瑞克汉紧紧拽着他的手指一根根掰开，随便在腰上围了一块布料走到门口。他打开门堵在门口——不出意外看到了大副身后不远站着的安妮和枪手，比起他的大副，他俩的神色要自如得多。他没去管这两个人，只简短地告诉大副自己的决定，游侠号将停在拿骚等他回来，期间水手们都暂由大副管理。大副是Beta，但也是个男人，他匆促地点着头，在门被甩上的巨大声响中逃一样地下了船。 范恩回到瑞克汉身边，后者搂着他的力度几乎能把他绞死。作为惩罚他在开拓瑞克汉紧窄的喉管的时候也让对方吃了不少苦头——喔比起发情期的折磨，瑞克汉大概也是享受这一惩罚的。

第二天范恩清醒过来的时候发现船已经起航了，他们谁都没注意起航的具体时间。室内的费洛蒙气息相比昨天淡去一些，而瑞克汉正枕着他的胸膛侧身蜷在他身边、一只手还放在他的下身上。  
范恩在意识到这一点的同时就有了反应，但他同时也注意到身体有一种惬意的饕足感，并不像他之前以为的那样被费洛蒙完全控制。也许瑞克汉被许多人标记过，但他作为一个alpha，的确是第一次标记一个人——  
也许不只是一时兴起，而是心甘情愿。

他没有弄醒瑞克汉，仅就他们两次相处来看，醒着的“白衣”是倨傲的、放浪的、诱人的，那与费洛蒙无关。睡着的则完全不同，范恩无法形容，一定要说的话，沉睡中的瑞克汉大抵终于能激起那么一点怜悯的情绪，他本以为自己天性中没有这种东西。

然而接着瑞克汉就迷迷糊糊地蹭上来，他的发情期还没有结束。范恩起身去开一桶淡水，被人从后面缠住，他仰脖灌下一大口，转过头哺进另一个人的口中。

“我想要——”  
深陷热潮中的Omega拖着长声，范恩怀疑他是否还有自主意识，抑或是被费洛蒙完全支配了头脑，血液里只剩原始的交配和受孕的本能，迫使他被捏着后颈还卖力地给范恩口交，或者是当着范恩的面自己开发以求满足Alpha糟糕的床上习性。  
拜费洛蒙所赐，范恩当然也乐得陷进湿软腻人的销魂窟纵情享乐，他只是——在这方面，实在禀性恶劣。

“这种情况很常见吗？”  
彼时范恩掐住瑞克汉的腰，后者正骑在他身上，想要向下坐而不得。瑞克汉低下头不明所以地看着他，眼圈通红，漂亮的灰蓝色眸子里盛着的除去眼泪，仅剩欲望。  
“你把标记你的人找来共度发情期。”  
停在一半而不往里冲对范恩也绝不是什么好体验，他不是话多的那种床伴，但有了问题他也从不拖后解决，而且借着费洛蒙，兴许他还能听到几句真话。  
瑞克汉摆了一下头，发出一声呜咽的喘息：  
“没有……从来没有……”  
范恩放开手，任他落在自己身上，臀肉和自己的耻骨撞在一处。然后瑞克汉像是无法支撑一般倒下来，趴在他身上，在他耳边说：“你是第一个。”  
“满嘴谎话的婊子……”  
范恩嘴上这么说，他向来不啻使用粗俗的字眼，却满意地赏给瑞克汉新一轮毫不留情的冲撞。

这一次他在瑞克汉的生殖腔里成结，瑞克汉一反常态把放浪的呻吟尖叫全都咽回喉咙，仰着脖颈嘶声低喘着，嘴唇张合似是说了句什么。

“什么？”  
范恩的嘴唇蹭过Omega的颈动脉，心想这婊子总不至于在这个时候念祷词。

“我锁住你了。”  
他的Omega在彻底脱力昏睡过去之前喘着气挤出这几个单词给他，拼成没头没尾的一句，却不轻不重地触动了范恩心里某处：尽管瑞克汉是被支配的性别，还毫无尊严地出卖身体求欢，但他却极其罕见地、拥有一颗捕食者的心。他禁不住好奇瑞克汉招客时究竟是一种什么样的心态，想着想着兀自轻笑，舌尖一卷，隔着唇边皮肤在勃勃跳动的血管正上方上吮出一块红痕。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
他在又一个白天醒来，这回身边空荡，瑞克汉正坐在窗边的扶手椅上，眺望海上茫茫的波浪——意味着他的发情期热潮终于算是告一段落了。

“我妈就是婊子，至于我嘛，人们都说，儿子像妈。”

瑞克汉赤裸着穿一件南亚风情的长袍，突兀地开口。范恩显然没有什么接受某个人童年或者是什么悲惨经历的经验，只好缄默。过往的经历证明他既不擅长在性爱之后安抚对方、也不擅长宽慰拿骚遍地都是的可怜儿。幸福的人都是相似的，不幸者总各有各的不幸。（出自《安娜·卡列尼娜》）他调了个舒服的姿势靠在墙边坐着等待下文，看到瑞克汉脚边放着的酒瓶。  
然而窗边的男人回头看了他一眼，向他轻佻地一抬下巴：“你很不错，甚至可以说，最好的。”  
他看上去并不在乎范恩的回答，此时船外称得上是单调的茫茫波浪似乎比范恩对他更有吸引力。而范恩一点都不意外他用这句话代替“谢谢”，他在脑海里搜索可以回答瑞克汉的话，最终简短地说:  
“船开了。”

这是个显而易见的事实。船开了，开得很好，而它的两个船长在甲板下面的船长室鬼混了三天甚至还多。  
“安妮是这艘船上的大副，玛……詹姆斯，带你来的那位，你见识过他的枪了，他还掌管着这船上的两座火炮和其余三十多支火枪。”  
然后瑞克汉再次转过头来，脸因为逆光藏在阴影里：  
“而你，是我此行的船长。”

女人当大副对于水手并不足够，哪条船上都是这样。范恩随后出去向水手们训了话，晚些时候瑞克汉稍微恢复些精神，也和他一起到甲板上。没有水手对他抱有异样眼光，但瑞克汉和范恩是两种完全不同的船长，显然。  
他们离回到陆地还有至少两个星期，没有必要现在抹除标记，尽管瑞克汉的发情期结束了，他们谁也没有提出这一点。范恩毫无疑问住在船长室，和瑞克汉在一起睡觉，像一对真正的伴侣。

 

“船长。”  
有人在靠近船头的甲板上找到了他们，两个人同时回头，看到一个看上去只有十四五的男孩，极有可能还没分化第二性别。范恩皱了皱眉，看了瑞克汉一眼——“游侠号”和大部分船上是不会招没分化的孩子的。后者不明所以瞟他，似乎没觉得有什么不对，对着那孩子先说了话：  
“什么事，小鬼？”

“这个东西好像坏了。”

范恩先伸出手接过水手递上的东西，看到年轻人的手上已经有被缆绳反复磨破的伤口，再次皱了皱眉。男孩却似乎被他吓到，飞快地缩回手向后退了一步。  
那是一件象限仪，有一条木条钉成的边缺了一截，还有一个本该活动的地方被固定了，显然它经过了一次失败的修理、要想复原是不太可能了。

“这是什么东西？”  
瑞克汉把脑袋凑过来，这一句问得范恩差点背过气去。他刚想发作，又压抑了一下，看了不远处看着他俩的孩子一眼：  
“没你什么事了，去找人给你手上的伤口消个毒，别感染了。”  
然后他拽住瑞克汉的胳膊，拉着人向船尾走，几乎按不住暴躁脾气：  
“你他妈是不是搞我，象限仪你不认识？！你到底是怎么当的船长！？”

“我从来都用不到。”  
瑞克汉无所谓地摊手。这时船身突然猛地一颠簸，差点把他俩甩出船外去，范恩的无名火找到了发泄出口，他爬起来对船舵前的那个可怜水手咆哮道：“操你妈会开船吗！？”

还没等那个男人从惊恐和惶惑中回过神来，一个熟悉的女声从另一侧传来：“他不太会。”  
漂亮年轻的女人红发挽在脑后，从另一侧的台阶走上来，看了范恩一眼，朝着瑞克汉说道：“很抱歉，杰克，我们的舵手已经遭受了两天腹泻折磨，我不得不临时让别人替代他，可怜的鲍勃恐怕得在我们中途靠岸的地方下船。”  
瑞克汉看看安妮，再看看从船舵旁让开的倒霉蛋，扬了一下头，那男人就像兔子一样飞快逃离了他本来在的位置。范恩站得离船舵更近，和瑞克汉面面相觑，最终瑞克汉扯出一个无赖的笑容：  
“你开。我腿软，站不住。”

“操。”

范恩向脚下的甲板啐了一口，扶住了舵轮，嘴角却不自觉地勾了起来。作为一个船长，他无需总是亲自掌舵，但是没错，再次掌舵的感觉很好。  
经过安妮这一番解释，他大概也明白象限仪是怎么坏的了。杰克的船就和他本人一样一团乱，而且，这船还能好好地航行在航线上就跟杰克能不知疲倦骑在他身上索求一样，是个不折不扣的奇迹。  
奇迹船长本人正坐在船舷旁的一把椅子上，用下流的眼神把他从头到脚看个遍。看在加勒比海的温暖海风和阳光的份上范恩懒得跟他废话，过了一会儿，他开口：  
“过来。”  
他用眼角余光看到男人很有自觉地站起身再吊儿郎当地走过来，范恩确认了一下方向，单手牢牢稳住舵把，空出一只手抓过男人后颈，凶狠地吻了上去。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
他们在最近的、大概三海里开外的陆地上岸，给舵手安排了医生。当地人确认他们在隶属巴哈马群岛的一座叫克鲁克德什么玩意儿的小岛上，他们又招募了一个临时舵手。

“所以航行计划是什么？”  
范恩和瑞克汉、还有安妮一起围在铺开的海图周围，重新标清现在的坐标，詹姆斯——他们的火药库主管抱着枪在稍远的地方倚着门框看他们。

然而范恩没想到的是，面对他的问题瑞克汉下意识地看安妮，安妮则摊开手一脸“你是船长你来解释”。范恩觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛，本就不太好的脾气似乎又有发作的趋势：“目的地，总该有吧？”

”没有目的地，航行的目的是让我安全渡过发情期。“眼见范恩就要爆发，瑞克汉又补上一句：“顺便抢两艘船。”  
“抢完就回拿骚？”  
“无所谓。”  
安妮插话：“我无所谓你们接下来要去哪儿，保证我一个月之内带着金币回到拿骚就行，酒馆的生意不等人。”

范恩忍不住抬手按太阳穴，这有点奇怪，他往常可不惯于忍耐。瑞克汉的手不知什么时候 悄悄攀上了他的腰，有一下没一下地轻轻敲打。  
“好吧，目的地可以再定。关于要抢的船，有人知道些什么吗？”

“我们抢西班牙商船。”  
瑞克汉清清嗓子，离开范恩身边绕过桌子走到范恩对面。“鉴于你是英国人。”他刻意带上了浓重的英国口音，不及范恩说话，他继续说：“两天之后会有一艘西班牙商船穿过向风海峡，目的地应该是佛罗里达，船上货物未知，不过总有些数目可观的西班牙金币。”

瑞克汉停下来，直视范恩等着他的决定，范恩很想质疑一下他消息来源的准确性，他猜大概是连结的生理作用对他的性情起着镇静效果。安妮看了两人片刻，举起两只手做出向下压的手势：“好了，杰克不会在生计问题上含糊——”

“我们就在这里等着，两天之后一旦得手，我们就调整方向，去金士顿。”

范恩斩钉截铁地做出了结论，不知道是不是错觉，他几乎看见杰克整个人向后缩了一下。后者不再看他，而是神色晦暗地望着桌上的海图。  
“为什么？”安妮这么问。替杰克问的，范恩意识到，本能觉得嫉妒。

“穿过向风海峡的西班牙商船，十有八九是从金士顿出发的……”  
“我明白了。”  
瑞克汉在房间另一头说。

“杰克是牙买加人。”晚上安妮在甲板上找到范恩，把现有的粮食和水的情况向他汇报过后，话锋一转说到了瑞克汉。  
“怎么，他被驱逐了吗？”  
“不……只是他在金士顿当地……有些麻烦。”安妮斟酌着用词，范恩余光一瞥看到詹姆斯在不远处把手揣在怀里、注意着他们。  
“他若是没有麻烦缠身我会很惊奇的。金士顿有至少十个人想要我的脑袋，重要的是解决麻烦的能力，怕麻烦就趁早甩手别干。”  
离开之前范恩回过头，安妮站在原地，背着船舷旁的油灯灯光——“比起杰克，你还是更应该多关心那小孩。”  
他用下巴朝詹姆斯的方向一指，转身走向船长室。

 

“安妮说你在金士顿有点麻烦。”  
范恩和瑞克汉在不受费洛蒙影响的情况下纠缠过一轮，彼此都毫无睡意，在昏暗油灯的光圈之外交叠在一处等着不应期过去。范恩用手撩拨瑞克汉的后颈，漫不经心地说。

“哼。”  
瑞克汉过了很久才发出这么个鼻音回应他。“你废话真多。”男人半真半假地抱怨，唇舌在Alpha身上妄图向下，不料范恩把他后脑的头发抓在手里，慢慢收紧。瑞克汉吃痛被迫仰起头，接受Alpha的审视。  
然而范恩最终什么都没有说。他按着瑞克汉的后脑、咬住了对方的嘴唇，他的Omega在喉咙里痛呼，却热烈地同他抢夺弥漫开的那点血腥味道。

他们第二天果然劫到了一艘西班牙商船。接舷的时候范恩后知后觉地想起瑞克汉同他欢好一夜的身体恐怕无法适应激烈的战斗，理智告诉他安妮和詹姆斯会保护好他们的船长，另一个声音却在他脑子里大声叫喊：他是你的Omega，去保护你的Omega——

这两种声音撕扯着范恩的意识，令他越来越焦躁。他用刀格住一柄斜刺里穿过来的西班牙细剑，反手抽出另一侧腰上的火枪照着西班牙人的脑袋轰出一枪。滚烫的鲜血和着脑浆炸开来，浇了他一脸，另一声枪响轰然炸开，他身后四十码开外有个西班牙人倒了下去。隔着血红视野，范恩看见了提着枪的瑞克汉。  
他抹了把脸。  
该死的，他应该去吻他。

商船尽管料到了这一路会有海盗出没，但是武力上仍然稍逊一筹。不消一刻钟战斗就结束了，商船船长喋血甲板，前胸后背开了一个血窟窿。瑞克汉假模假样地向被推出来的商船大副表示这真是个不幸的意外，范恩则负责向对方沉默地施压，心知肚明他看见从背后打死西班牙人的正是杰克·瑞克汉本人。  
最后他们掠走了一笔数目客观的西班牙金元，附加一小袋多布隆和七箱精酿金朗姆、还有两箱黑朗姆。  
这笔意外的货物不算多，不过仍然极大地愉悦了瑞克汉的心情。不用问瑞克汉肯定打算把它们留作私用——瑞克汉不和范恩做爱的时候有大半时间是在喝酒。他们飞速南下，在大伊纳瓜岛短暂地停留，重新补充了船员之后朝着向风海峡疾驶。

瑞克汉一整天都没出现在甲板上，范恩对此并不意外。等他下去之后他们会滚在一起，喝酒、性爱、睡觉，在到达金士顿之前瑞克汉都没除这三件之外的事可做。

“他们会找到你的。”  
“什么？”醉鬼眯着眼抬起脑袋，活像一只饕足的猫。  
“那个西班牙船长。”范恩解开皮带，敞开外套和衬衫，站在门口——足够他维持理智的距离之内尽量冷静地打量他的Omega。  
“反正就是我抢了他们，还有你。这笔帐本来就算在我头上。”

“你在金士顿的麻烦也是类似的吗？”  
瑞克汉愣了一下，范恩敏锐地捕捉到他的反应和那天他做决定时一模一样。他把碍事的衣物除得差不多，向瑞克汉一步步走近，而后者用一双被酒精浸得发红的蓝灰色眼睛看着他，忽然歇斯底里地笑起来。

“你他妈又发什么疯？”  
范恩早已习惯于不被瑞克汉的神经质吓到，他伸手去捏瑞克汉的下巴，被人握住手腕向下身引。他们把朗姆酒倒出来，范恩的手指把金黄的酒液在瑞克汉的皮肤上抹开，转而就向他下面那张肉穴里送。  
默许他性虐的男人几乎是立刻就尖叫出声，他先是咬住了自己的手，又去扒着范恩的左肩咬住海盗结实的肩头。那儿有一道旧刀疤，是范恩还是一个年轻Alpha时血气方刚的纪念。  
天生惯于交合的地方被范恩插了几下就榨出汁液来，饥渴地吞进四根手指。酒精带来的痛楚很快就被欲望稀释，瑞克汉想要顺从本能去抚慰前面，却被制住了动弹不得：  
“求你……查尔斯……”  
“我有事想问你。”范恩自己也硬得发疼，他抵在瑞克汉的大腿根上，前液混着Omega的淫水又湿又滑，几乎一不小心就会陷进那诱人的穴口：  
“你说过你从没把客人招上船陪你解决发情期……那以前你的发情期怎么度过的？”

“安妮……”  
瑞克汉泪眼朦胧、红着眼圈不住蹭他，努力张开腿抬起腰试图吞下那器官鸭蛋大小的头部。  
“安妮是个beta。”  
“还有……玛丽……你知道的詹姆斯，女扮男装的Alpha。我们三个…够了吗……”  
范恩突然挺腰一插到底，碾过生殖腔入口缝隙，引得Omega一阵挣扎。  
“你还说……我和其他人不一样。”  
他们在拿骚的第一个夜晚，范恩也没想到自己会记得这么久。  
“一个像你这样的男人……”瑞克汉没有一丝犹疑地回答，“却那么沉默……还不易于被费洛蒙控制——”  
“我会让你看看，费洛蒙是怎么控制我的。”

瑞克汉跪趴在地上，这个姿势方便范恩更好地深入生殖腔。粗长的性器碾开狭窄紧致的肉壁，捣出丰沛的汁水，瑞克汉随着他的每一次深入发出长长短短的呻吟，有时候是求他慢点的单词或者别的他自己都不知道是什么的胡言乱语。  
“你会给我下个崽儿吗？”  
Alpha的声音在他身后，劈开混沌的意识将瑞克汉揪扯成一条线。  
然而瑞克汉来不及清醒，身下的性器把所有的欲望又重新撞回来，体内充实得像是那里已经有了一个不该存在的生命。他的腰酸痛难耐，早已射过一次的阴茎呈半勃状态，大腿根不受控制地抖动，声音也不能自控地拔高颤抖：“不……”  
他会用一些早些年从海岛土著那里得来的药物避孕，这些年他从未对天性里的这部分使命产生欲望，但他第一次和一个Alpha保持联结超过一天，他的生殖腔似乎已经对这个固定的Alpha产生了记忆，或者说，他被操熟了，他的内腔从未像这样酸痒难耐，本能叫嚣着亟需被什么东西填满。  
“求你…查尔斯……射进来……啊……求你……”  
他几乎撑不住自己，却还能放浪地摆着腰想要把那根东西吃得再深一些——哪怕他时常有被顶穿的错觉。最终他如愿以偿被灌了满满一肚子精液，随之而来的还有干高潮——他实在没什么东西可射了。  
瑞克汉被范恩掐着腰翻过身，任饕足的Alpha亲吻他全然失神的脸。他们的下身紧密地连在一起，范恩阴茎的头部和根部被生殖腔口和穴口两处紧紧地锁着。  
现在成结已经不会疼了。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
三天后，他们抵达了金士顿。  
西班牙商船在海上被劫的消息几乎是和他们一起到达金士顿的，而从踏上码头的那一刻起，范恩就注意到了人们看向他——准确地说，是看向他身边的瑞克汉的视线，这令他心情不太好，回头看了瑞克汉一眼，对方心情明显也不怎么样，阴着脸示意他看路走就是了。这时候，一个水手模样的壮年男人放下手里的活计，走过来拦下了瑞克汉，用西班牙语粗鲁地说：  
“怎么，‘Calico’，今天晚上该去哪儿找你？”  
“去你妈的床上。”  
瑞克汉昂起头瞪回去，浅淡的瞳色闪着铁质的光。  
男人刚想抬手，范恩的手先抓住了他的手臂：“别碰他。”  
水手拧紧了眉显然要发作，但范恩也不是好惹的主。两个Alpha已经识别出了彼此、在心里暗暗评估打赢对方的可能性有多大，最终水手退让了，悻悻地放下手，朝瑞克汉露出个讥笑的表情，改换用西班牙口音的英语：  
“原来我们的小杰克找了个英国佬当恩客啊，整个金士顿都不能满足你了是不是？”讥讽的尾音还未落地瑞克汉冲着他脸就来了一拳：“操你妈的你他妈滚远点裆里连一两肉都没有的小杂种，随便哪个男Omega的鸡巴都比你大。”  
“少你妈在你的英国佬面前立牌坊，码头上哪个爷们儿不知道你他妈是个什么货色。”那人抹了一把嘴角，啐掉一口血沫，瞟了范恩一眼：“别以为有个标记就能代表什么，我清楚你的底细杰克小婊子，射在你肚子里的种都够你生他妈一整个金士……”话音未落他又挨了一记重拳，直接让他向后摔倒在地上——这次是范恩。  
“他现在是我的婊子。”范恩一脚踩在对方的胸口上申明所有权，后者显然还没缓过神，呛咳出一口血。

码头上的其他人这时注意到了他们，有几个人陆续走过来。  
“发生了什么？”为首的水手看上去五十岁左右，像是这地方的头儿。  
“没什么戈恩，你该教教这婊子养的怎么说话。”  
瑞克汉用手把额前的头发向后捋了一把，气定神闲地解释。  
“让你的同伴把脚从他身上拿开。”  
范恩用前脚掌重重地碾了一下，收回脚。他和杰克对视了一眼，断定这个时候招惹这帮人不是明智之举：“杰克叫你戈恩，听我说，我只是搭他的便船到这儿，要不了两天我们就会一起离开，我不希望有什么不识相的来打扰，就像今天这样。”

“我认得你，范恩船长。你可以安全离开这儿，在金士顿完成你该做的事，只要你不对我的人不利，我保证他们不会去招惹你。”  
范恩没想到会被人认出来，喉结上下滚动了几回终于什么都没说，对人点点头拉了瑞克汉一把，两人一前一后离开了码头区。

他们到了瑞克汉在金士顿的一处房子，室内陈设简陋，仅有一张桌子和几把椅子。  
“我没想到你还挺有名的。”  
房子的主人窝在窗边的扶手椅里恹恹地说。“游侠号”在海上是有些名堂，范恩不觉得仅凭英国海盗这个身份就足以让他被人认出来，但他也知道，有时候海上的事传得比风还快，消息灵通的人有办法通过各种渠道识别对他有用的人。  
“我在金士顿有仇家，我不确定那群人是不是因为这个。”  
金士顿不能长留，他们最多能呆一天。  
瑞克汉笑了一声：“我本打算把你扔这儿的，看在你这么想来的份上，我没说给你的是张往返票。”  
“现在它必须是。”范恩在胸前交叉双臂，坐在房子另一侧靠墙的椅子上：  
“我早该想到，你在金士顿的麻烦源于你的恶名昭彰。”

“你一直都知道我是谁，查尔斯。”  
瑞克汉没给范恩反驳的机会，继续说：  
"我十六岁的时候，金士顿总督就因为杀人的罪名通缉我。"  
十六岁，应该是刚分化的年纪。妓院里甜熟的Omega，范恩不难猜瑞克汉杀的会是什么人，又不确定自己是否应该感到惊讶。  
“我也不是会杀了每一个上我的人，他们都会给我钱，或多或少，给的比给我妈那路货色的还多。”  
“过来，杰克。”  
范恩招呼他，然而杰克只是瞥了他一眼，并没有要动的意思。范恩倒也不恼，走过去捞着瑞克汉的腰，把人从椅子上拖起来。  
瑞克汉明白了范恩的意图，顺从地扶着他肩膀双腿大张坐在Alpha腿上。一种虚构的疼痛在他身体里游走，从他的手指尖沿着脊椎窜到大腿。这是他的老朋友了，他习惯性地向另一个老朋友寻求安慰——他想喝酒，无奈这处房子在他离开的时候便已清空，货还都在船上，由安妮他们看守。  
他不是那种要依靠在男人身前获取安慰的Omega，他只是恰好和范恩有个标记而已。  
“第一次的时候三个男人把我开苞开得彻底，幸运的是只有一个人强迫标记了我，免得让我杀三个人。”  
他垂着眼，勾起嘴角。范恩的指甲嵌进掌心，而瑞克汉保持着坐在他腿上的姿势，上半身稍向后倾，两人唯有下身紧密贴在一起。  
“通缉令下来的第二天晚上我就逃走了，当然有人帮我，我也给了他们报偿，幸好标记很浅，又因为那个杂种的死会慢慢消失，尽管如此第一次跟他们做爱还是差点要了我的命，我却逐渐发现自己开始怀念那种感觉。  
“后来我幸运地在一个海岛上当地土著的手里找到了一种可以彻底抹除标记的药方，”他弯下腰，靠近范恩的耳朵：“查尔斯，你不明白。”

范恩的手指贴着他的尾椎向下，不出意外那里已经有了微微的潮意：  
“我可以给你不止一次的标记，如果你想，每次都可以，直到你怀上我的种，然后我还是可以给你。”  
瑞克汉弓着腰让他的手指找准角度，他搂着范恩的脖颈，阳光透过窗外树叶的缝隙照在他的侧脸上，光影模糊了他的表情:  
“我会把你带回拿骚、把你送回‘游侠号’。”

范恩蓦地攥紧了瑞克汉的手腕，后者吃痛，用没被攥住的另一只手扣着他肩头，指甲陷进肉里去。两个人这么相持了一会儿，范恩先松了手，瑞克汉的手腕上被他攥出一圈红痕，过不了这个晚上就会变成一圈淤青。  
“别以为一个标记能代表什么。”  
瑞克汉从他身上站起来，他腿间已经出了不少水。范恩看着他踉踉跄跄给自己套好衣服，心里有一团火闷着，又觉得手脚发冷。

“我去拿些酒回来。”  
他转过身去刚要开门，电光火石间范恩已经冲过来从背后把他压在门板上。英国人在他耳边低声咆哮：“怎么拿？用你的屁股换吗？”  
“你他妈……”瑞克汉用力掰范恩掐着自己腰的手，没有掰动，这下可好，那里也会留淤血了。范恩不止想把标记留在他的血里，可惜无论是哪种形式的印记，都是可以被抹掉的。  
“别他妈跟我发疯……范恩……”  
瑞克汉咬着牙想把按着自己的Alpha推开，但他再次失败了。怒火中烧的范恩一边按着他一边粗鲁地扒下他的裤子，听声音很可能直接扯碎了，他闭上眼，侧脸贴在木门上，下一秒范恩的性器就直接捅了进来。  
“你想要标记是吗？拿你的药来，你可以一边喝一边被我操。”范恩的声音和性器都让他没有后退的余地，只能被动地接受。瑞克汉喘息着尽力放松，尽管他是个omega，但是发情期之外未做足前戏就被进入的疼痛他永远也没法习惯。他把腰压低了一些，更加便于范恩的进出。  
“你想要酒，‘游侠号’上要多少有多少……或者你喜欢被女扮男装的Alpha干，我不介意3P或者4P……”  
瑞克汉断断续续地从胸腔里笑起来：  
“我有自己的船，我以为我早就告诉过你……”  
他没再说下去，范恩咬住了他的腺体，他的脊椎连通上下两处敏感点，让他过电一般抖若筛糠。  
Alpha的费洛蒙有些失控，浓得让瑞克汉疑心自己会被诱发发情。范恩的性器变着角度碾过他的生殖腔入口，伺机撬开那糜软的肉壁。十六岁被恶意标记的记忆被本能唤醒，瑞克汉撑在门板上的手无处抓握，只好紧紧地攥成拳。他知道他可以通过杀死Alpha的方式结束这一切，但他同时也有种感觉：范恩和他过去十几年里杀死的那些Alpha不一样，最本质的区别是，范恩不会要他死。

“看看你自己，你这下贱的娼妇。”  
羞辱的言语不能在瑞克汉的心里激起任何和自尊有关的情绪，天知道他这辈子真正在乎的只有一件事，但即便是Omega的天性促他向下压低腰、流出更多水、对Alpha呈现出驯服的姿态，也并不影响他反唇相讥：“而你就是头野兽，范……”  
Alpha姓氏的最末音节被吞了进去，因为范恩用手指堵住了他的嘴，扳着他的下颌让他只能发出意义模糊的喉音、更多的是愈发高昂的呻吟。他们确实像两头野兽般在这间屋子里交媾，无论是范恩的侵略、还是瑞克汉的承欢，两个人都惯于遵从原始冲动，在这一方面他们堪称天造地设。

瑞克汉在第二次高潮之后直接昏了过去，范恩保持着下身相连的姿势搂着他，再一次注意到昏睡中的瑞克汉是一个多好看的男人——  
他高挺的鼻梁和脸部轮廓有如阿芙洛狄忒神庙里的雕像，额发凌乱地散落在皮肤上，只有这个时候他既不挑衅也不引诱人，换句话说，他和人相处的方式要么是勾引人上床要么激怒人打架。  
而范恩为此挪不开眼。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
第二天范恩在金士顿城里同几个熟识碰过面、散播了一些消息，再回到藏身处的时候发现瑞克汉已经不在了。现场没有什么打斗痕迹，他们的联结稳定。

他回到船上，果然，瑞克汉先他一步上了船。

“他不想见你，我会给你在船舱里找个地方。”  
安妮——又是她，挺着一对E cup掐着腰拦在他面前。范恩不为所动，确保自己的表情十成十地凶狠：  
“他如果把标记抹掉，告诉他，我会抓住他，当着他所有船员的面重新标记他，他想要多少次都可以。”  
红发的女人昂着头看他：  
“你以为抹除标记很容易是不是？”  
范恩向来不是什么有耐心的人，他并不关心另一个性别的生理构造，更不会为此和安妮打口水战，然而这时詹姆斯——真名是玛丽的火药库主管走过来，范恩按住腰侧刀柄。  
——他不会再给别人威胁自己的机会。  
安妮抢先一步按住女Alpha提枪的手，继续毫不退却地看着范恩：“我们谈谈？关于杰克？”  
范恩重新审视着面前的两个女人，该死，他最终妥协了。  
他再次在心里确认，杰克的船就和他本人一样，有悖常理的地方都太多了，却还真实存在、真实得足够让他心烦意乱。

甲板下的货舱通常这时不会有什么人来，他们各自坐下，安妮干起了她在拿骚的本职——打开一桶金色朗姆酒倒出三杯。而范恩推开放在自己的酒杯，伸手径直把桶捞了过来。  
“他会等到把你送回去，再抹除标记。”安妮先说。  
“他说过了。我可不是召之即来挥之即去的什么解渴工具。”  
“旅途结束后，你可以拿走你应得的份额。”  
范恩踏出一步：“一码事归一码事，我不靠上床拿钱。”  
安妮交叉双臂抱在胸前，露出一个不赞同的表情：  
“你知道你不是第一个想要占有他的Alpha。”  
“别威胁我，伯尼小姐。”范恩阴郁地说，空气里两个Alpha的费洛蒙陡然撞在一起。作为Beta的安妮对此尚能保持冷静：  
“我没有。正因此，我认为杰克并没有把你当作工具。”

“Omega被标记的次数越多，服药抹除标记的影响就越大。对于你来说也许只是一瞬间的心悸，而他要面对可能长达几个月的疼痛和假性发情的折磨。”  
“这是他自找的。”  
这时玛丽说话了：“我们可以好好照顾他，我猜具体怎么做他对你毫无隐瞒。但我和安妮仅仅是照顾他，而你们是一种人，他之所以执意抹除标记是因为，在他心里，远有比标记更重要的事。你也是，范恩船长。  
“这并不意味着他把你当成工具，也不会影响他的选择，所以我的建议是：和他好好谈谈，你们会达成共识的。”  
范恩不说话，突然一拳砸在桌子上，沉默地将那桶朗姆酒灌下肚。  
两个女人先后站起来，离开房间之前，安妮最后说：  
“他晚上会去甲板上，我会告诉他你已经回甲板下面睡觉了。和他好好谈谈，我希望他能多享受一些你们之间的标记，借着顺风，我们一个星期后就能到达拿骚。”

或许范恩有点介意安妮在杰克身边所扮演的角色，但有一点他必须承认：她没有说谎。  
“看来安妮背叛了我。”  
他抓住了瑞克汉，后者见逃脱无望，再一次露出范恩熟悉的、挑衅式的神态。这一次范恩事先做了心理准备，已经没有那么容易被激怒了。  
“你真该知道她有多为你着想。”范恩低声说，海上的夜风掠过两人之间，在如此近的距离里，他依旧该死地受瑞克汉的费洛蒙吸引：“你想逃到哪儿去，杰克？”  
后者猛然抬起头，望进他眼里的眸子泛出一点星芒。瑞克汉笑了，用范恩不甚熟识的方式：  
“安妮不止在一件事上背叛了我。查尔斯，这是我的船，我不必逃到任何地方。”  
“你在逃避你的身份。”  
标记在他们的血液里同时作用，瑞克汉只是冷笑：“那又如何？你之前为什么来找我？”  
范恩没有回答他的问题，他锲而不舍地追着那双灰蓝色的眼睛：“你想要什么，杰克？”

“查尔斯。”Omega轻声唤着Alpha的名字，令后者的神经镇静而放松。但他接下来说的话却一字一字冷酷至极：“这不是选择题，问题的根本在于，我不想要。”  
“我可以给你其他Alpha给不了你的，你知道这一点。”  
“你的确是个杰出的Alpha，查尔斯，而我不需要依附于任何一个Alpha。”  
“只依靠你那两个女伴？女扮男装的Alpha对你来说就够了？”  
如果目光能化为火焰一类的实体，范恩想，杰克的身上应当已经被他烙下无数印记。他的费洛蒙完全笼住了这个Omega，可他心里知道，眼前的Omega并没有成为他的猎物。

“这和其他的Alpha无关，查尔斯。”杰克有点不耐，他用手把额前散落的碎发向后捋了一把，看向漆黑一团的海面和远方：“想象一下。如果金子不再是问题，你会回到英国，去继承你某个该死的有钱亲戚的庄园吗？”

范恩忍不住顺着他的话想了一下所谓英国绅士那一套做派，几乎恶寒。  
“不。”话音刚落，他仿佛意识到了什么。  
“我也一样。查尔斯，让我们成为海盗的，就是我想要的。”  
“我们可以一起。”  
“不，你说得对，我确实逃避我的身份——我该死的性别，你给我的标记。像你这样的男人，怎么会不觉得这是一种束缚？  
“所以，这就是我为什么恨第二性别，标记会改变你的性格，让我们愚蠢地把自己和某一个人绑定在一起。想想看，查尔斯，你以前爱上过什么人吗？”  
范恩沉默了，瑞克汉总是能轻易说服他，用一个眼神、或者一套长篇大论，就让他无话可说。这一次瑞克汉也精准地找到了重点：之前他从不曾给出标记，正因为身为一个Alpha他却不合时宜地讨厌被费洛蒙操纵。  
他总是一个不合时宜的人。  
“我也没有过。”  
瑞克汉轻声说，尾音擦过他的耳廓。他从范恩身边擦肩而过，走向船尾。


End file.
